


通灵王麻仓好香水衍生小黄文

by Lewispoem



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewispoem/pseuds/Lewispoem
Summary: 捆绑，下药，gb，有点sm，敬请避雷。
Relationships: Asakura Hao/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	通灵王麻仓好香水衍生小黄文

眼前的男人因脱力而显得柔弱。

你颇有雅兴地在他的头发上再绑了一个蝴蝶结，他头发太长，绑好了才不会碍手碍脚。

很好，很美丽的艺术品。你站起来端详他全身。他歪倒在地上，一丝不挂，被你用红色的丝带绑着。药物让他浑身乏力，动弹不得。

你绑得略紧，红色丝带在白色皮肤上勒出了红痕。没绑好的酒红色头发披散着，在胸膛上随着呼吸起伏，颤抖的发梢透露着他的无助。平时被披风遮住的脖颈暴露无遗，喉结偶尔上下移动，吸引着人的视线。他连抿唇的力气都没有，脸庞因而更加柔和，让人怜爱。他已经不再有威胁力了，你得以凝视他的双眼，描绘眼睛的轮廓，观察睫毛的弧度，探究瞳孔的颜色。他眯了眯眼想逃避你的视线，然而最后还是睁开了。

任何凡人都要拜倒在这副身体面前。你承认自己语言匮乏，那么就用肢体语言来表达。

你俯下身，埋首在他颈边。扑鼻而来的是清凉的味道，像他的眼神一样冷洌。你打算从最敏感的耳朵开始，牙齿刮擦耳廓，嘴唇抿住耳垂，舌头舔舐耳背。你听到他鼻腔细微的憋气又放松的声音，于是低声笑。沿着脖子亲吻舔舐吮吸，动作一定要慢，才能分神感受他难以表达的情绪。你还要伸手时轻时重地抚摸他的身体，让他像被吹拂的红热木炭，慢慢燃起暖色的光。

你咬住他下颌轻轻摆动，模仿猛兽叼住猎物。他眯起眼睛，眉头稍微皱起，像不耐烦，又像被挑逗得难以忍耐。你咧嘴笑笑，又咬住他喉结，手摸到阴茎的底部，轻柔地抚摸。他的身体逐渐被唤醒，冷冽的味道趋向温暖香甜，让人想要咬上一口。嘴唇贴在胸前，能感觉到皮下正在流动的温热，以及心脏嘈杂的鼓动声。

他纤细的手臂并非没有力量，但如今任你把玩。你大可以沿着肌肉的线条抚摸，或者亲吻他洁白的手腕内侧。舌头描绘他手掌的纹路，双唇勾勒他手指的形状。然后是骨感的手背，也可以逗弄手肘内侧和腋窝，看他局促的样子。千万不要和他十指交缠，避免给他任何的安全感和依赖感。

他太瘦，你的丝带太长，于是你在一些地方多绑了几圈。小腹是一定要露出来的，可以舔吻，可以抚摸，可以蹭。阴茎被包裹得非常好，因为你希望他坚持久一点再射，但那就不能下嘴了。没关系，一路往下，大腿内侧是一定要抚摸的，这样可以让他更加动情。小腿被层层缠绕仍显纤细，腿腕最适合抓住拖行，你是个顽劣的孩子，他像被撕烂的红色娃娃，露出白色的棉花。

操捏，撸动，抽拉，手指转着圈抚摸，轻轻旋转扭动，从上到下，阴茎被玩弄得肿胀难堪,总算是射出来了。味道略甜，看来他平时营养均衡，没少吃蔬莱水果。被这样对待，他该是筋疲力尽了，仅剩的力气要用来喘气。你打算让他再尽兴一点，抬起他一条腿，笑着吻他膝盖，接着沾起一些体液，涂抹在后面的穴口。刚高潮完，他的脸很红，此时垂下眼睑，睫毛扑闪，该是害着了。你哄小孩般亲亲他的嘴角，舔舔他的嘴唇，做出一副温柔的样子，但是手指毫不犹豫地伸入他的后穴，探路般换着方向前进。

他不太配合，试图抗拒，然而再怎样努力，也是动弹不得，只能眨眨眼睛。不乖的孩子要受惩罚，你咬住他的乳头，手指也猛地没入穴口一大截。也许是因为有点干涩不太舒服，也许是因为正好戳中那个地方，也许是因为你咬得太用力，他发出一声惊叫，然而气力不足，更像在故意撩拨，撩得你更加心痒难耐。

此刻，你搂着他，额头抵着额头，脸颊蹭着脸颊。你低声说一些下流话，想要看到他脸红的样子，然而他只是随着你手的动作强忍喉咙里的呻吟。他大概已失去大部分的感知能力，整个世界里只有你在他身下带来强烈快感的手指。他双眼失焦，鼻翼翕动，嘴唇微张，喉咙压不住呻吟，后穴夹不紧手指。这是一个有知觉的人偶娃娃，不能思考，不能动弹，只能被动地承受着你带给他的一切，你的亲吻，你的舔咬，你的抚摸，你的侵入。

等待是漫长的，然而当下的每一秒都是充实的。在沉默的相拥中，他等待被潮水彻底淹没之后的解脱，你等待最后一刻他将展现出的姿态。甜味被升温的空气冲淡，稀薄得有些寂寞。你把他搂得更紧，不想让那味道逃脱。

直到他完全放松，再也没有力气试图紧绷身体与药物作对，这一切才接近完结。你再次埋首于他微微出汗的颈间，闭眼感受鼻腔里关于他的味道。有些湿润，有些温热，有些含蓄，你像是搂着一头湿漉漉的鹿，林间的露水，温暖的阳光，香甜的浆果，古朴的檀木，包裹着此刻的你和他。鹿在喘息，想要伸直了腿奔跑，然而只能做出无力的挣扎，也许不久后你将死在鹿蹄下，但至少此刻，你拥有着它。


End file.
